Meet My Magic Alec and Margory
by smartledore
Summary: Alec and Margory have decided they're ready to show each other t heir love, but Margory's fear makes it just a tad bit difficult.


"Is sex for wizards any different?"

Instead of replying to his lover's typical confused manner, Alec simply nodded his head in reply. "Much different."

"But, how different? Does it have to do with the fact that magic is involved, or is wizard anatomy completely different?"

"My God, Margory," Alec groaned as he shoved open the door to the sleeping chambers, "does it look like my penis is on my forehead?"

"No, but if it was, I'd be kissing your forehead more often." The door slammed in the young girl's face. "Alec!"

"You idiot," he said with a roll of his chestnut-coloured eyes. With a grunt, he pushed the door open for his beloved.

"I love you too," she muttered as she weaved her way past him and into the darkness of the sleeping chambers.

The room was deathly quiet, except for the silent purr of the vents gushing out heat into the atmosphere. It was dimly lit, its only source of light being a few candles resting on end-tables on either side of the room. Bunk-beds lined the walls all over the room, and in the middle of the room was simply a large, hand-woven rug with ancient Latin messages weaved into its coarse texture. Alec dropped his backpack onto the rug with a gentle thud, and then grabbed Margory by her small waist. "Afraid?" he whispered into her ear.

"Nope," she whispered in reply, trailing her fingers up the fabric of his jacket and stopping them at his collar, which was unevenly turned down against his chest. "This is why you need a woman in your life." With a smirk, Margory evened each side of his collar and planted her thin, pink lips against the cool skin of his neck.

"You're not a woman yet," Alec spoke sternly as he reached behind her and yanked her rubber hair tie out of her mess of brown curls.

"Not yet," she repeated as she began to unbutton his jacket. She stopped at the second button from the top and looked up at him. "I'm not good at this, am I?"

Alec shook his head and quickly unbuttoned the remainder of buttons, and then peeled his jacket off. He tossed it onto the floor and moved his hands back to her waist, pulling her even closer. "God, what a beast you're making of me."

"Animal instinct, my dear." She breathed in between each kiss she planted on his neck. She slid her hands underneath his thin white tank top and pulled it over his head, then let it drop to the floor.

He slid his hands underneath of her sweater and tugged it off effortlessly, revealing her perky, small breasts layered in pink laces of lingerie. "You knew this was going to happen, hm?" he said with a knowing gaze.

"Stop staring," Margory said as she swatted her palm towards his eyes. "It's making me uncomfortable."

"If you didn't want me to stare then you probably shouldn't have dressed your girls up in such a manner, can't say I mind, though," he chuckled as he slid his hand into her jeans.

"Alec!"

"My God, girl, what?!"

"I just... s-sorry, I'm nervous, it's my first time and I don't want to do something really embarrassing like accidentally bite your nipple or something." Margory's eyes fell to the floor.

"Bite... my nipple?" Alec narrowed his eyes. "No, if anything happens it shall be my fault, love."

"Will you put your dick in my butthole?"

"Margory."

"Right, sorry."

Alec continued sliding his hand downwards until he reached the very top of her womanhood, which caused Margory to suck in her breath. "Right, now try to do the same."

Margory slowly moved her hand downwards until she felt the bulge in his pants. Her eyes widened as she quickly withdrew her hand from the denim of his jeans.

"Is that a gun?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"No, no, that's my... manly part."

"It's so hard!"

"It's supposed to be, you're making me so horny right now and I just want to fucking shove my penis inside of you and fuck you so hard that you won't even be able to walk, but you're being a fucking dumbass, like always!" As soon as realization hit Alec, his eyes minimized. "Wait, no, Marg-"

"I hate you," she growled as she grabbed her shirt and slipped it back on. "Have fun with your hand, you two make a great couple!"

And with that, she slipped out the door.

"Damn," Alec sighed as he raised his hand and looked at it.


End file.
